$162 \times 0.967 = $
Solution: ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${2}\times {0.007}= {0.014}$ ${4}$ ${60}\times {0.007}+C{0.01}= {0.43}$ ${3}$ ${100}\times {0.007}+C{0.4}= {1.1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}\times {0.06}= {0.12}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${60}\times {0.06}+C{0.1}= {3.7}$ ${7}$ ${100}\times {0.06}+C{3}= {9}$ ${9}$ ${2}\times {0.9}= {1.8}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${60}\times {0.9}+C{1}= {55}$ ${5}$ ${100}\times {0.9}+C{50}= {140}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${.}$ The top number has $0$ digits to the right of the decimal. The bottom number has $3$ digits to the right of the decimal. The product has $0+3=3$ digits to the right of the decimal. $162 \times 0.967 = 156.654$